Our Moment
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang hal-hal kecil yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan mereka. [Series Drabble] [CH 6]
1. Pagi hari

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Aroma sampo yang menyerbak ketika Chuuya bergerak masuk ke dalam pelukannya menyadarkan ia akan cahaya matahari yang berhasil menyusup di antara celah tirai jendela. Pagi ini pun sama seperti pagi lain, ketika mata terbuka sang kekasih yang menemaninya tidur semalam masih ada di sisinya—masih pulas tertidur.

"Selamat pagi, Chuuya." Bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

Tidak ada niat untuk membangunkan, Dazai hanya ingin menyapa penghuni hatinya yang semalam lagi-lagi harus kerja lembur. Momen pagi seperti ini sering terjadi, saat Dazai memperhatikan setiap hembusan napas sang kekasih, saat Dazai sibuk bermain dengan ujung rambut ikal cokelat kemerahan milik Chuuya, saat Dazai enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Tetap menjaga kehangatan yang ada di antara keduanya menjadi alasan pertama, alasan yang kedua karena Dazai belum bosan melakukan hal seperti ini, walau pada akhirnya Chuuya akan memarahinya karena tidak lekas membangunkan. Alasan ketiga karena ini adalah sumber kebahagiaanya di pagi hari—_moodbuster_ yang membuatnya siap menjalani hari.

Kadang, saat Chuuya bangun lebih dulu, refleks tangannya akan meraba ke sekitar mencari keberadaan sang kekasih, saat itu seperti ada rasa kehilangan yang menyusup masuk merusak _mood_nya, padahal ia tahu kalau Chuuya masih ada di rumah yang sama dengannya, kalau tidak di kamar mandi pasti di dapur, sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Yah, jujur saja, Dazai tidak sepenuhnya membenci perasaan kehilangan ketika Chuuya bangun lebih dulu darinya, tapi tetap saja, momen seperti saat ini adalah kesukaannya.

Karena hal sederhana seperti ini setiap paginya Dazai sadar bahwa dewa begitu baik padanya. Setiap pagi ada rasa syukur akan kebagiaan sederhananya ini.

"Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali.."

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

"..kalau bangun duluan, langsung bangunkan aku."

"Lain kali, ya." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan, kemudian tangannya bergerak menarik tengkuk dan pinggang sang kekasih agar semakin masuk pada pelukannya. "Aku ingin seperti ini, sebentar saja."

"Seberapa lama? Sebentar milikmu berbeda dengan miikku."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**15****/****05****/201****9**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Ini bakal jadi Seri Drabble yang tiap bulan aku update satu.

Semoga ada yang menantikan.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	2. Belanja bersama

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Setelah membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya, mata Dazai mulai menyeleksi setiap orang yang bergerak mendekat ke arah swalayan besar tempatnya menunggu. Dari arah barat daya, sosok dengan mantel hitam dan topi eksentrik muncul.

"Chuuya!" ia berteriak sambil melambai.

"Tidak perlu teriak, aku tetap bisa melihatmu." Ada rona merah yang tertangkap matanya, tapi Dazai tidak ambil pusing hal seperti itu, sedikit malu tidak masalah selama bisa membuat Chuuya menemukannya dengan mudah.

Setelah mengambil satu troli di pintu masuk, keduanya langsung berjalan ke arah jejeran sabun dan sampo. Tentu saja Dazai yang mendorong troli, dan Chuuya yang sibuk memilih ini-itunya. Peran ini tidak pernah berubah sejak mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan menyisikan waktu untuk belanja bersama—setidaknya sebulan sekali.

Ini adalah peran yang paling Dazai suka setiap kali pergi belanja bersama dengan Chuuya. Diam, mengikuti langkah sang kekasih, berkomentar jika dibutuhkan, dan meminta jika bertemu dengan yang diinginkan. Sesekali akan ada cekcok kecil, tapi itu yang membuat Dazai tidak pernah ingin kehilangan momen seperti ini.

"Ini produk baru, kau suka baunya?" satu botol sampo yang tutupnya terbuka di sodorkan padanya. Ini catatan penting, salah satu alasan kenapa Chuuya tidak bisa (tidak boleh) belanja sendiri, untuk beberapa benda yang mereka gunakan bersama, terutama sabun dan sampo, aromanya harus sesuai dengan selera Dazai.

"Yang lebih lembut lagi tidak ada? Yang ini terlalu menyengat."

"Kalau begitu yang ini."

"Yang ini lumayan."

"Ok, kita ambil yang ini." Satu botol besar sampo dan sabun dari merk yang sama masuk ke dalam troli mereka. Sebelum berpindah tempat Chuuya tidak lupa mengambil satu kantung sabun cuci pakaian beserta pelembutnya.

"Minggu depan aku pergi ke Akita."

"Lagi?"

"Iya, kali ini aku hanya menjadi ajudan menemani Bos saat negosiasi."

"Berapa lama?"

"Kalau cepat dua hari, paling lama tiga hari." Obrolan seperti ini yang biasanya menemani mereka ketika berkeliling. Kadang tentang rencana kerja, kadang tentang apa yang terjadi di tempat kerja mereka, atau kadang juga tentang rencana kencan yang akan datang.

Hal seperti ini hanya terjadi sebulan sekali, kalau beruntung bisa sebulan dua kali, tapi tidak akan pernah lebih. Mengingat jadwal kerja mereka yang padat, pulang cepat adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk mereka, jadi momen sederhana seperti ini bisa membuat Dazai jatuh pada perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa.

Memperhatikan Chuuya yang sibuk memilih ini-itu untuk mereka, sesekali bertanya padanya, sesekali mengomelinya, dan kadang mengeluhkan bertapa borosnya mereka, Dazai masih belum bosan melihat semua ekspresi Chuuya disaat seperti ini—masih belum puas tepatnya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah puas.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**16/****0****6/201****9**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Sesuai janjiku, ini dia drabble kedua series ini, momen manis mereka berdua yang terbayang di kepalaku~ silahkan dinikmati.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	3. Lembur di rumah

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Untuk beberapa alasan Chuuya sering membawa pulang kerjaannya.

Biasanya setelah makan malam, di ruang tengah, ketika Dazai sibuk dengan berbagai tontonan di televisi, Chuuya akan duduk di bawah sofa menyanding laptopnya dan berkas-berkas kerja yang dia bawa pulang.

Seperti hari ini. Lagi-lagi, suara ketik dari laptop Chuuya membuyarkan semua tontonan Dazai. Katanya pekerjaan hari ini tidak begitu banyak dan Chuuya sudah memberinya ijin untuk masuk kamar lebih dulu, tapi sampai hampir tengah malam tumpukan kertas di sisi sang kekasih masih belum di pindahkan, layar laptop masih menyalah dengan terang, bersaing dengan cahaya televisi yang sudah Dazai abaikan sejak beberapa jam lalu.

Jujur saja, Dazai tidak masalah jika Chuuya ingin kerja lembur di rumah, justru seperti itu lebih baik. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa masak dan makan malam bersama. Tapi tetap saja, kalau diabaikan sampai berjam-jam seperti ini ada rasa cemburu tidak jelas yang sering mengganggu Dazai, dan selalu ada cara yang tidak pernah gagal untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chuuya kembali padanya.

"Aku masih belum selesai." Ada sedikit nada kesal dalam kalimatnya saat mengeluhkan pelukan Dazai. Tapi mengabaikan keluhan itu adalah cara yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Chuuya kembali memperhatikan dirinya.

Pelan tapi pasti tangan Dazai yang tadinya mengepung leher dan bahu Chuuya bergerak turun meraba dada dan pinggang sang kekasih. Membatasi gerak tangan Chuuya yang masih sibuk mengetik dan membolak balik kertas.

"Ano, Dazai, aku sulit bekerja kalau kau seperti ini." Kali ini nadanya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Masuk kamar dan tidur."

Tegas, dan cukup untuk menyakiti perasaan Dazai—pada awalnya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Memang Dazai akan melepas pelukannya, seperti yang sering terjadi sebelumnya, Dazai akan kembali pada posisinya di atas sofa, sedikit menjauh dari Chuuya, tapi bukan berarti dia gagal. Justru ini adalah cara kerjanya, tidak sampai lima menit Chuuya pasti akan menoleh padanya.

Dan benar saja, kali ini bahkan belum sampai tiga menit, Chuuya menoleh padanya yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa. Ada perasaan bersalah yang tersirat diwajah sang kasih, tanpa menunggu lama Chuuya langsung menutup layar laptop, membenahi berkas kerjanya dan beranjak naik ke atas sofa, ke atas Dazai yang berbaring di atas sofa.

"Bateraimu sudah habis?"

Chuuya mengangguk kemudian memeluknya manja.

"Mau langsung pindah ke kamar?" Dazai selalu jatuh cinta pada saat-saat seperti ini. Karena jujur saja, Chuuya jarang menunjukan sisi manjanya, jadi saat Chuuya membawa pulang pekerjaannya itu adalah cara Chuuya meminta untuk dimanja oleh Dazai—dan itupun harus dimulai dari keusilan kecil Dazai, kalau tidak kekasihnya ini akan bertahan dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya walau harus begadang sampai fajar datang.

Dalam pelukannya Chuuya menggeleng manja. "Seperti ini dulu, sebentar saja."

"Hm, sampai pagi seperti ini juga aku tidak masalah." Setelah memberikan satu kecupan ringan di dahi Chuuya, tangan Dazai bergerak mengusap rambut kekasihnya, membiarkan Chuuya untuk memejamkan matanya lebih dulu. Mengisi ulang daya baterai yang Dazai katakan tadi.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**29****/****04****/201****9**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	4. Masak Bersama

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**.**

"Tolong ambilkan kecap asin, di lemari es, di pintu rak kedua."

Sigap, Dazai langsung bergerak mengambil kecap asin yang Chuuya minta. Makan malam hari ini nasi goreng spesial Chuuya, salah satu makanan kesukaan Dazai.

Tapi yang lebih spesial lagi adalah keberadaan mereka berdua di dapur. Memang pada dasar Dazai tidak banyak membantu, tugasnya hanya membersihkan sayuran dan memotongnya, membuat salad pendamping, sedangkan Chuuya sendiri yang menyiapkan semua bahan dan memasak nasi goreng kesukaannya.

Tetap saja, Dazai menyukai hal seperti ini. Karena jarang—sangat jarang mereka bisa menyisikan waktu untuk sampai di rumah dalam waktu yang sama. Biasanya saat Chuuya sampai lebih dulu maka ketika Dazai sampai makan malam mereka sudah tersandingkan, Chuuya bahkan langsung menyiapakan air hangat untuk mandinya. Kalaupun Dazai yang pulang lebih dulu, tidak ada banyak hal yang ia lakukan, Chuuya bahkan melarang keras dirinya untuk masuk dapur ketika Chuuya tidak ada.

Jadi selagi sempat—selagi ada kesempatan, Dazai ingin masuk dalam wilayah Chuuya dan merasakan suasana berbagi tugas dalam tempat kecil. Memperhatikan semua gerakan Chuuya di dapur, dan melihat Chuuya mengenakan apron yang sama seperti yang ia kenakan. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Dazai, tolong ambilkan piring di rak atas, dan siapkan meja makannya."

"Siap."

Hari ini, awalnya Dazai pikir dia pulang terlalu malam, selama dalam perjalanan pulang isi kepalanya sudah penuh dengan tebak-tebakan tentang Chuuya yang marah karena tidak mendapat kabar lebur darinya atau tentang Chuuya yang sudah meninggalnya untuk tidur lebih dulu. Tapi begitu sampai di penyeberangan jalan, mereka bertemu.

Chuuya bilang ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai, dan tidak bisa menghubungi Dazai makanya dia buru-buru pulang sambil membawa sedikit bahan untuk masak yang bisa dia beli.

Ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi dan karena itu Dazai sangat suka momen keberuntungannya malam ini.

"Aku siapkan air untuk mandi dulu."

"Hm, tolong ya." Selesai dengan meja makannya, Dazai meninggalkan dapur sebentar untuk mengisi air bak mandi dan menyalahkan pemanasnya. Habis makan malam nanti ada momen keberuntungan lain yang bisa dia minta pada Chuuya. "Kalau sudah selesai, cepat kesini, makan malamnya sudah siap."

Berbagi tugas disisa hari, menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka, Dazai selalu berpikir seperti inilah seharusnya pasangan yang tinggal satu atap. Dazai menyukai fakta bahwa Chuuya masih terus mengandalkannya untuk semua hal yang melibatkan mereka.

"Nah, Chuuya, malam ini mau mandi bersama?"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**28****/****08****/201****9**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	5. Hari Bersih-bersih

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Pagi saat minggu keempat setiap bulannya adalah salah satu pagi yang sibuk walaupun hari libur. Chuuya selalu membuat hari itu sebagai hari bersih-bersih untuk mereka. Itu adalah pagi saat Dazai dilarang untuk bangun siang, tidak akan ada sarapan dan kopi kecuali jika semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Kebetulan, karena hari ini cukup cerah, Chuuya memutuskan untuk menjemur kasur, mencuci sprai dan selimut mereka juga. Bukan hanya itu saja, kali ini Chuuya memintanya untuk mengeluarkan karpet di ruang tengah, membersihkannya dan menjemurnya. Sementara Chuuya sibuk dengan semua tugas hari minggunya, Dazai dilimpahkan semua tugas khusus tadi.

Pada hari minggu lain biasanya Chuuya akan membiarkannya untuk tidur lebih lama, tidak akan membangunkan Dazai kecuali sudah terlalu siang. Saat bangun sekalipun Dazai hanya akan duduk di ruang tengah, menyalahkan televisi, sarapan dan kopi akan langsung tersanding untuknya. Chuuya baru akan memanggilnya saat makan siang sudah siap atau saat mereka memutuskan untuk keluar siang itu.

Sangat berbeda dengan pagi hari minggu ini.

Pada dasarnya Dazai tidak teralu suka mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini, tapi Dazai menyukainya, saat ia bisa ikut berkeringat membersihkan rumah mereka. Chuuya selalu menyiapkan hadiah untuknya setiap bulannya, hadiah sederhana seperti memasakan makanan kesukaan atau akan memberikan Dazai pijatan dan semacamnya, tapi bukan itu alasan Dazai menuruti semua kata-kata Chuuya. Bukan, Dazai bukan pasangan yang akan tega membiarkan kekasihnya sendirian mengurus rumah sepanjang tahun.

"Chuuya, yang ini aku jemur di mana?"

"Ah, yang itu tolong di bawa keluar saja. Di taruh di halaman, nanti kalau aku sudah selesai dengan cucianku biar aku yang membersihkan debunya."

Melihat Chuuya bergerak kesana-kemari membersihkan setiap sudut ruang tempat tinggal mereka, sibuk membenahi pakaian kotor dan lemari mereka, hal-hal semacam itu biasa di mata Dazai. Tapi sampai hari ini tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya tidak bersyukur saat melihat semua itu. Dalam hatinya Dazai selalu menyukai fakta bahwa dirinya beruntung memiliki pasangan yang jauh lebih bertanggung jawab darinya, lebih dari itu Dazai merasa beruntung karena pasangannya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Dazai hanya duduk diam dan menontoni.

Walau hanya tugas kecil seperti membuang sampah di rabu pagi setiap minggunya saja, Dazai sudah sangat bersyukur dirinya memiliki arti lebih dalam rumah mereka.

"Ah, Dazai, bisa tolong aku sebentar."

"Ada apa?"

"Geser sofa dan meja."

"Baiklah."

Lagi pula, kalau mereka bekerja sama semuanya juga akan lebih cepat selesai. Diandalkan seperti ini jadi jauh lebih baik ketimbang dibiarakan duduk diam, dan sampai saat ini Dazai menyukai fakta bahwa dirinya diandalkan oleh Chuuya.

"Hey, Chuuya, kau tidak belanja untuk makan siang?"

"Hari ini kita pesan dari luar saja. Aku lelah." Dan yang lebih membuat hati Dazai tenang adalah kenyataan bahwa Chuuya masih menjadikannya sebagai tempat mengeluh.

Setelah semua pekerjaan tadi selesai (yang tersisa adalah mengangkati semua yang mereka jemur dan menaruhnya kembali pada tempat semula), Chuuya akan datang padanya dengan dua gelas teh dan makanan ringan sebagai pengganjel sampai waktu makan siang nanti. Dia akan bersandar pada Dazai, mengeluhkan alasan kenapa dirinya merasa lelah, bermanja sedekit di detik-detik terakhir istirahat minggu mereka.

"Kau mau makan apa siang ini?"

"Hm ... Oyakodon. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh, tolong pesankan kalau begitu. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Hm, kau sudah bekerja keras." Satu kecupan singkat dari Dazai untuk dia yang memilih memejamkan mata ketimbang menonton televisi di depan mereka.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**26/09/2019**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	6. Nonton TV

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Saat di rumah, Dazai hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi, alasannya sederhana; karena dengan begitu akan lebih mudah baginya memperhatikan Chuuya yang sibuk sana-sini. Selain itu juga, posisi ruang tengah mereka yang tepat membelakangi dapur, Dazai merasa beruntung saat menemukan tempat ini di salah satu agen perumahan.

Tempat tinggal mereka sederhana, berada di posisi yang strategis—tidak jauh dari stasiun, dari minimarket, dan pusat belanja. Ada dua kamar, satunya digunakan untuk ruang kerja dan hampir tidak pernah di gunakan kecuali saat salah satu dari mereka sedang tugas ke luar kota. Kamar mandinya memiliki bak yang lumayan besar jadi Dazai punya alasan untuk mengajak Chuuya mandi bersama. Intinya, berkat tempat ini Dazai memahami banyak hal tentang Chuuya.

"Nah, mau sampai kapan kau duduk di sana? Bukannya kau bilang besok pagi ada rapat."

Dazai menoleh, Chuuya baru selesai dengan dapurnya, mencuci piring dan membersihkan semua bekas memasak tadi. Apron putih gading yang biasa dikenakan sudah lepas saat Chuuya mendekat dan berdiri di sisi sofa tempat Dazai duduk.

"Ah, tenang saja. Rapatnya tidak akan dimulai tanpa aku."

Chuuya berkacak pinggang. "Lalu kau pikir dengan begitu kau bebas datang jam berapa saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Tangan Dazai meraih pinggang Chuuya, membawa kekasihnya untuk ikut duduk bersama dan menonton salah satu acara kesukaan Dazai. "Hanya sampai acara ini selesai, hari ini bintang tamunya Si Ango."

"Ohh, kau benar-benar suka melihat acara debat seperti ini rupanya, aku pikir kau hanya suka menonton drama percintaan."

Satu tangannya yang mengalungi belakang pinggang Chuuya sama sekali tidak ia pindahkan. Untuk berjaga-jaga nanti saat Chuuya mengantuk. "Aku suka drama percintaan kan karena kau yang sering nonton."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku suka."

"Tapi kau sering menontonnya."

Chuuya berhenti mendebat. Saat acaranya semakin serius tidak satupun dari mereka yang bersuara, Dazai juga hanya fokus pada layar televisi mereka, sampai ada jeda iklan ia baru sadar kalau Chuuya di sampingnya sudah bersandar memejamkan mata.

Nah, benarkan. Tangannya yang melingkar di belakang pinggang Chuuya bergerak menarik sang kekasih untuk bersandar padanya.

"Sudah selesai?" Chuuya berkedip menghadapnya.

"Belum."

"Aku lelah."

"Masuk kamar duluan saja."

Tidak menjawab, Chuuya kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi Dazai. Kekasihnya ini sangat tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyenangkan hati Dazai. Karena biasanya Dazai yang menemani Chuuya melihat drama tengah malam, jadi biasanya Dazai yang duluan tidur, dan seperti yang Chuuya lakukan padanya saat ini, Dazai tidak akan meninggalkan ruang tengah mereka sampai acara yang Chuuya tonton selesai—Dazai justru sengaja memanfaatkan saat-saat seperti itu untuk tidur di pangkuan Chuuya.

Jadi sesekali tidak masalah untuk merubah kedudukan mereka seperti ini. Sering juga tidak masalah. Dazai akan dengan senang hati menjadi tempat bersandar untuk Chuuya.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**26/10/2019**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
